


#13

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Series: POETICAL SHIT [13]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thinking bout ATLA and the moral of every shitty vampire teen romance ever</p></blockquote>





	#13

I tried to save her  
\- I could not -  
I am damaged  
I could still my noble purpose fill  
\- But do not -

I do not want to be eternal  
\- Though I could be -  
And all who cant  
Want to

Let them aching ages still  
Meaning killed, unchanging  
Poison youth spill  
In dead cities  
\- They have my pity

**Author's Note:**

> thinking bout ATLA and the moral of every shitty vampire teen romance ever


End file.
